Property of Mary Shannon
by Freaya
Summary: Whilst on assignment Mary can't pass up an opportunity to cause some mischief. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Property of Mary Shannon

Author: Astrilde

Pairings/Characters: Mary/ Marshall.

Rating: PG (shirtless men/Mann!!!)

Summary: Whilst on assignment Mary can't pass up an opportunity to cause some mischief.

Disclaimer: In case anyone didn't realise I don't own any rights to the show or its characters. Just borrowing them and will return them mostly as I found them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiny Cactus Motel

Big Spring, Texas

9pm

US Deputy Marshals Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann had been assigned to assist DEA agents in a bust in Abilene Texas the following day. After a long and uncomfortable drive from Albuquerque to Big Spring in the hottest weather the southwest had seen in the better part of a decade they checked into the motel which had been booked for them. Government budgets being as they were it wasn't a complete dive but most definitely was not 5 star accommodation.

"Urgh" was about all the conversation Mary could manage as she exited the car, bag in hand and feeling every minute of the 8 hours spent in a baking car and this did not leave Mary in a good mood.

Marshall wasn't feeling any better but was doing a better job of hiding it. "Did you know that the highest temperature recorded in Texas was 120 degrees Fahrenheit?"

Mary walked towards her room, key in hand. Her mind was focused somewhat towards getting a shower in the hope of cooling off if only for a short while.

She snapped back "No Marshall and I don't exactly care right now."She opened the door and disappeared. All Marshall could hear as he entered the adjoining room were some muffled noises and the sound of the shower being turned on next door. He smiled and dropped his bag on the bed, extracted a towel and headed towards the bathroom. She would be in a better mood after a shower, and so would he.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling infinitely more like himself and less like a well used gym towel Marshall stepped out of his bathroom saw his phone flashing on the bed. Picking it up he read the text message, it was his mom making sure that he hadn't forgotten that it was his father's birthday. He hadn't, he had sent a card and ordered something online that would interest him but he knew that what his mom actually meant was a phone call. It was half nine now so he opted to call his dad's cell. When his dad answered he could hear noise in the background, it sounded like a bar.

"Hey Dad!" Marshall enthused hoping his father could hear him over the background noise. "Happy Birthday"

"Hi Son, I got your card....not sure I understood it but I got it"

Marshall tried to explain the cards humour which was something along the lines of 'compared to the universe you are incredibly young'. He had thought it funny when he saw it in the shop but seeming the joke was lost on his father. After about thirty seconds of explanation which was only half listened to his father stopped Marshalls train of thought by interjecting "I wanted to thank you for your gift" which was a boxed set of DVD's, documentaries about 'Great Pioneers of the American West'. Marshal had seen them when they had been on the History Channel and knew they would be appreciated.

"You're welcome Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier but I have been on the road all day"

"In this heat, I don't envy you"

A loud shout could be heard in the background "where are you?"

"Oh, just that Irish bar your mom hates with some buddies from the my service days, drinking beer and exchanging stories, the usual. I think someone missed the dartboard again. So long as I don't come home to late or too drunk your mom won't shoot me"

"Okay then dad, I'll not take up anymore of your valuable time I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday" "D'your mom call you?" "Text message actually" "Well, whatever keeps her happy hey son". Marshall could tell that be this point his father must have been out for a while as was slurring his speech slightly. "Indeed. I'm gonna try and make it over memorial weekend for the Mann family barbeque, can't miss that but I can't make any promises you know how work can be". His parents didn't know exactly what he did, well he suspected his father knew more than he let on but they were understanding of the responsibilities of his job. "I understand son, take care and I hope you can join us" "Me too dad, enjoy the rest of your evening" "Thanks son, g'bye" "Bye"

The phone went quiet, the sounds of the Irish bar echoing slightly in his head. Returning his consciousness to the present he began to curse the decrepit air conditioner which in this heat was barely managing to output a cool breeze.

He went over to the connecting door and knocked gently. "Mare?"

He heard the lock click on the other side of the door and it opened.

"Who you talking to Doofus? Invisible friend?"

"Very amusing, it's my dad's birthday so I called to wish him a happy birthday, he's out getting merry with his old friends from way back when. Do you think we will have as many war stories when we are retired?"

"I'll never retire" Mary quipped. "I'd have to spend more time with my family." This statement needed no further explanation; Marshall knew the drama her family caused in her life. That she came to work to get away from it was saying something when you hide protected federal witnesses with bounties on their heads for a living.

"You hungry Mary? It must be at least an hour since you last inhaled any chocolate"

"I'll have you know I took the liberty of ordering pizza earlier, the usual, shouldn't be long. I told them if the diet cokes weren't at absolute zero I would push the delivery guy into the pool, and they know which motel we are at so they know it isn't an appealing prospect, even in this heat"

"You do know that scientists have not yet attained absolute zero here on earth?

"Then I hope the delivery guy brings a towel"

Marshall smiled as Mary turned away to run a brush through her rapidly drying hair, knowing better than to assume that she was joking. On the other hand he could go for an ice cold drink right about then, possibly stronger than diet coke.

There was a knock at the door, Mary answered and went about paying the man. He was looking at her warily, probably having been told of the threat about the drinks and the pool. She all but shut the door in his face as he bid her a good evening.

"Would it kill you to be at least civil with your menial servants?"

"Would you like to join him for a swim?"

They talked amicably whilst eating pizza and enjoying refreshingly cold beverages and the subject ended up returning to Marshall's father and his drinking buddies. "Did you feel forced into joining the Marshal Service, risking breaking the family history? I mean, I'm surprised you weren't born with a star shaped birthmark" Mary asked. Marshall thought for a moment as he finished the mouthful of pizza. "No, most of my family have ended up in law enforcement, even when they didn't intend to. My mom says it's genetic. I worked through a number of possibilities when I was in college but I always ended up back at the Marshal Service, so no. Had there not been a family history with the Marshals then I'm sure I would have ended up in one branch or another."

Mary thought on it for a few moments, it must be nice to a have that connection. There were no recruiters for the trades in her family; she considered them vices to be avoided at all cost.

Mary spoke finally "When I was in college the careers counsellors said I would be good in law enforcement. Getting paid to kick ass and carry a gun every seemed like a good idea at the time, it's not like I had other plans."

"You wanted something else?" Marshall asked, part of himself worrying that her life, her work life anyway, wasn't she had wanted.

Mary smiled at him, pizza sauce on her chin. "No, it just hurts me to say they were right".

Marshall relaxed, he knew she found her job fulfilling but Mary did not often talk about such things so it didn't hurt to hear her say it. Not directly of course but he knew that was what she meant.

Conversation continued as the sun set outside though sadly the temperature didn't seem to follow.

Mary stretched out on the bed. "How can riding in a car all day so exhausting?" Her face disappeared into the pillow yawning.

"It's the heat, it saps your energy." Marshall got up gathering together the empty food containers for the trash. "I have a fascinating new book I have yet to start on the Geology of the Himalayas so I shall bid you goodnight"

Mary lifted her face from her pillow and looked at Marshall, trying to read his expression. He wasn't averse to making up unlikely book titles to see how she would react but this time she couldn't quite decide. His hand brushed gently against the back of her calf as he passed towards the door.

"Goodnight Mary"

"Night Marshall"

He disappeared from her sight leaving the door slightly open. They weren't working at that moment but it was a habit, when they were transporting witnesses they had to be able to react quickly in an emergency. And she had only walked in on him changing once....accidentally of course. Mary's mind lingered on that memory for a few minutes as she drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marshall walked over to the bed and sat, grabbing his book from the nightstand. An early night would pay off as they had to be at the station early for a briefing before the raid. He built up the meagre motel pillows and switched on the lamp and began to read. It didn't take long before the heat began to oppress him and he removed his t-shirt, opting to sleep in just his pj bottoms. After the first chapter he lay on his front, enjoying the pathetic AC output directly upon his skin and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just begun to rise and the heat had dropped slightly though Mary knew that it would only be a temporary reprieve. Well rested but slightly sweaty she padded barefoot to the door to Marshall's room expecting to find him awake before her, he was usually was.

As she poked her head through the door she could see he was still asleep, face down on the bed; he had removed his shirt at some point due to the heat. Mary couldn't help feeling some level of appreciation for what she saw, his lean build was often underestimated which he used to his advantage when they had to resort to physical force whilst on duty. People saw a lanky geek (and Mary was often guilty of this too) but he was surprisingly strong and like her had been well trained in the art of skilled combat over brute strength. Her mind wandered back to the conversation of the previous evening and thought that in the absence of a birthmark he should have a Marshal's badge tattooed on him somewhere. Not Marshall though, he was too straight laced for body art and the subject wouldn't fit with the secrecy of their work.

Starting as a twinkle in the eyes before spreading a look of mischief across Mary's face a thought began to take shape in her mind. "Perhaps something less permanent?' Smiling as she went back into her room and reached into her bag. Seeking something she rarely used but always carried she pulled out a wallet containing paper and pens. After finding the item she sought she returned to Marshall's room and moved towards the bad as quietly as she could.

His book was face down beside him. She picked it up to see if it really was the book he had said last night. It was. He was such a nerd, but he was her special nerd. Suppressing that thought she pulled the lid from the marker and pondered placement. After reaching the conclusion that if she had gotten this close without him waking up he must be well asleep she reached across and began to write; just above the top of his Futurama pjs, in neat block print, three words. Stifling a chuckle as she heard Marshall's voice in her head; "That isn't three words, its two words and an acronym". He stirred slightly but didn't wake as she finished and a silent retreat was made to her room where Mary put her pen back in its place, picked up the magazine she never found time to read at home and sat back on the bed. She knew he may never see it but for some reason that amused her all the more, she knew she had marked this particular nerd as her own.

Half an hour later a light knock on the door was followed by Marshall's tousled hair poking around the doorframe. In the absence of any danger his brain had not yet seemed to join his physical form in waking, likely the only reason she had been able to complete her misbehaviour. If they had been transporting a witness she would never have gotten that close; when working they both slept with one eye open and weapons close.

Marshall mumbled and Mary was able to discern several words before he disappeared. The included "coffee" and "shower" and something about food which she couldn't quite distinguish but was something that she definitely agreed with. The shower in the other room could be heard and she rose to take her own, she could at least start this awfully hot day clean.

As each Marshal finished their shower they packed up their few belongings in a well practiced routine before checking out and going in search of breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a debate on the merits of waffles versus flapjacks they sought out breakfast and having spent so much time on the road together they had become quite expert in sniffing out a good local place from a hundred yards. After fuelling themselves for what was bound to be a long and tiring day they returned to the car and headed towards Abilene and the rendezvous point for the briefing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Property of Mary Shannon

**Author:** Astrilde

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Abilene High School

Abilene, TX

They arrived at the high school just before seven, the heat was already starting to rise into triple digits and it was only going to get hotter. As the school was closed for the summer vacation it the gymnasium had been booked for 'training purposes'. As the school was only a few miles from the property they would be visiting today it was important that their gathering at this early hour went without arousing suspicion. Everyone was to arrive in normal clothing and after the briefing the 80 officers drawn from federal, state and local law enforcement for their training and experience in this line of work would gear up and head out in buses which were waiting, hidden with the tactical vehicles in a warehouse just up the road.

As each group of 'guests' arrived, they were lead to the gymnasium where they would sign in. Everything looked from the outside like some form of training seminar for a random faceless corporation but this building was as secure as if the pope were about to visit. The agents outside checking people in were wearing lanyards with false name badges from a company that didn't exist. It wasn't the first time that they had moved in on this particular operation before and the last time word had gotten out just in time for the guys they were after to move all the evidence before they arrived. The agents in charge of this weren't taking any chances this time.

At seven everyone had arrived and was sitting on bleachers at one end of the gym. Boards had been set up showing plans and surveillance photographs of the target. A screen and projector had also been set up so that everyone knew exactly what they were doing. The briefing was detailed and the plans meticulous. The former farm property had been in use by this group for some time, they were good and had covered their tracks well and it had taken months of undercover work and surveillance along with an understanding judge to get another warrant for this property. It was known that there were weapons in the house but on the last occasion these too had been moved and they had ended up raiding what looked more like a slumber party than a drugs operation.

"We have one opportunity to get this right this time" said Special Agent Purcell, the DEA agent in charge.

"I want these guys but I also want you all back here after the raid, safe and without too many band aids, watch each other's backs. Our men watching the house right now say that conditions are favourable; they work mostly at night and went to sleep around 6 this morning. When we jump them at 9 we should have them cuffed before they even know what day it is."

The agents' partner, Agent Brown now spoke. "Ok, it is 8.14 now. Transport will be at this door" indicating the fire exit onto unused land behind the gym" at 8.30 and will be leaving at 8.35, everybody gear up and be ready to go."

Marshall stood up and stretched. "Bleachers are not comfortable, you are supposed to get to move around be cheering when your favoured team scores" Mary gave him a stern look "you're getting old, quit whining" then she chuckled as he made a wounded expression.

Each carried their bags to the designated facilities, the locker rooms to change into appropriate attire. Most had had their t-shirts under something generic which they had removed once inside the windowless gym and just needed to change into combat pants, sturdy boots and more armour than it should be legal to wear in such weather. As people filtered back into the gym and were lined up, armed and ready to board their designated vehicle when it arrived the tension in the air could be felt rising. The SWAT teams looking ready for a battle would be in the armoured vehicles and would be making the entry with the DEA whilst Mary and Marshall had been teamed up with other Marshals and officers and assigned to perimeter security. They would be covering one of the likely escape routes at the rear of the building and watching for runners.

Radios were handed out and tested; each officer had a receiver on their belt as well as an earpiece and microphone for communication during the raid. Marshall helped Mary run the wire under her armour so it wouldn't tangle during the operation.

"Stop enjoying this pervis" Mary complained as Marshall's arm seemed to get wedged in the bulletproof vest. " Marshall countered, "Yes Mary, I am feeling up your back in a gym surrounded by 80 people and you are armed. That sounds like the perfect tactic to ensure my wellbeing today. I'm not sure which would is more dangerous, this or entering into a potentially armed siege. Just stand still for ten seconds". To anyone standing around them the exchange may have sounded a little sharp but it was within the usual parameters for them, just venting a little tension waiting for things to begin.

Agent Brown moved towards the fire exit at the back of the gym talking on his radio. He pushed on the emergency handle and the doors swung open to show vehicles still pulling up outside. Each line of officers had been assigned to a bus and filed out as their bus stopped.

Marshall was standing behind Mary when the officer leading their group signalled the group to move. He placed a hand on her right shoulder and spoke quietly into her ear "Here we go". Mary responded by placing a hand atop his "let's go" and a within a few seconds they were boarding their bus. Marshall's words we loaded with meaning apparent only to them in the less than private atmosphere, it was impossible even to select words that accurately described that meaning but it was a mixture of 'be careful, don't do anything stupid and I've got your back', in other words things couldn't actually say without getting an elbow in the ribs or a heel in the shin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Raid

In this chapter italic text denoted radio traffic rather than internal thoughts

---------------------------------

The busses moved out onto the roads like a choreographed ballet. The officers aboard were mostly silent as they made the 5 minute journey to the property, there was nothing to do now but listen to the chatter on the radio from the surveillance team watching the house for signs of life and the co-ordinating agents giving instructions. At the last half mile the vehicles started to break ranks and took several different routes to place support officers in a secure perimeter around the farm. There were no signs of activity in the house as each bus arrived at its designated drop point and everyone moved into their assigned positions.

Mary and Marshall had been assigned to watch a door on the rear of the farms main house which had been assessed as a likely escape route should anyone think it would be a good idea to run. And with the jail time the people within would be looking at this was considered a likely possibility. They were positioned behind a low wall with a view of the door and several windows and they could hear other teams reporting that they were into position and ready to go. The helicopter could be heard giving a 2 minute ETA, it wouldn't arrive until the door was breached again giving no chance for escape or destruction of evidence.

"okay" said Mary, looking at Marshall for his approval. He nodded a response and she spoke into her microphone. "Team 8 in position"

Agent Purcell _"All teams ready, 1 minute till go"_

Everyone shared in the silent anticipation, the sixty seconds seeming to pass incredibly slowly.

"_Thirty seconds" _

Mary drew her weapon and flicked off the safety

"_Twenty seconds"_

"_Ten seconds, SWAT proceed to target"_

"_Five...Four...Three...Two...One"_

The silence was shattered by what may have been the rudest awakening in the history of western civilization. Teams of SWAT officers and DEA agents had made entry turning the main front and back doors into splinters as they went. Intense bursts of light could be seen in the windows as stun grenades were deployed to confuse the inhabitants. Shouts of "POLICE" and "SEARCH WARRANT" could be heard from the cacophony of noise.

The sound of gunshots was heard by everyone as they waited at their positions watching intently for any movement warranting their response

"_SHOTS FIRED SHOTS FIRED"_

Everyone positioned outside stopped breathing for a moment as a larger and more powerful weapon could be heard returning fire with two precise shots.

"_OFFICER DOWN. ONE TARGET DOWN"_

The pair were pulled from their silent posts as a half naked man ran out through the back door they were watching.

"oh no you don't" Mary sprang from her crouched hiding place and towards the man as he made towards the barn.

Marshall called it in. "One white male out of the back, 8 in pursuit" and joined the chase. He was only feet behind her as the suspect turned to go around the building instead of inside. Mary pursued him gun drawn and yelling "STOP. U." as he disappeared around the back. The man was unarmed and had few places to hide a weapon and so as much as Mary would like to shoot the man for making her run...in full armour...in this heat she could not. As the suspect rounded the back of the barn he was faced with a tangle of rusting machinery, some of it having sat abandoned for the better part of a century. He tried to pick his was through to find a somewhere to hide, but whilst he was concentrating on his evading the irate blond whilst not impaling himself on decaying equipment he didn't see the tall dark shadow emerge from behind an abandoned tractor.

Marshall had holstered his weapon and tackled the unsuspecting half naked man, throwing him to the ground. The suspect tried to wriggle free from the grasp of the surprisingly strong law man who was attempting to restrain him but was unceremonially knelt upon by a panting Mary. She had her gun to his head and he knew his fight was over and stopped resisting. The cuffs were snapped on.

"Nice tackle Marshall" she said as they hauled the bound suspect to his feet.

"Team 8, one suspect in custody" Marshall declared into the radio. "I think he was concentrating on hiding, would rather take his chances with the dogs than face you. He didn't see me coming"

"Still, not sure I wanted to touch him, don't know where he's been" she was taunting the suspect, hoping he would fight and she would get the chance to kick him in the privates. She was on an adrenalin rush after the pursuit and hadn't even gotten to punch anyone.

"_Team 8 return to base, house is clear, seven in custody"_

They began their return to the command vehicle, the suspects hobbling now that he realised that he hadn't put on shoes in his dash for freedom. As the three rounded the house they could see five other men, all clearly torn from their beds in a state of partial dress and medics working on another.

"This fellow tried to make his escape through the back door, pursued him around the barn before we sat on him" Marshall bantered, lighter now the threat had passed. They deposited him on the ground with his partners in crime and spoke with Agent Purcell

"What's the news on the officer hit?"

"He's fine, first SWAT guy into that room and the scumbag had a gun by his bed. Fired a few rounds and he took one to the chest but his armour caught it. He'll have a great bruise tomorrow though. SWAT behind him returned fire and took him down. Medics are working on him now and will be transporting him to the hospital shortly. He should live to stand trial. A very favourable result in all, I want to thank you both for your assistance."

He shook each of their hands in turn, face displaying his satisfaction at the outcome of the day. They knew of how the last raid on this place had been an embarrassing fiasco and that today would put that right. All the borrowed manpower was now milling around, helmets off and having a drink. One guy tipped half a bottle of water over a friend's head which started a small water fight which the duo avoided. The DEA search teams had entered the property and were tearing the place apart bagging drugs, paraphernalia and weapons; all of which would be used as evidence to put this operation out of business.

All the officers were now returning to the transport vehicles. The DEA search team would remain with a few local deputies to continue the search but everyone else was returning to the high school for the debriefing and a much needed shower.

The atmosphere on the return bus ride was completely opposite to that of their earlier journey. Men were refusing to sit next to allegedly sweaty colleagues and calling for windows to be opened and numerous other allegations of poor hygiene and resemblance to farm animals. Marshall and Mary were sat much as they were before, quiet but enjoying the air of victory that surrounded them. They didn't join in with the tomfoolery but couldn't resist a chuckle at some of the more humorous and crude banter being thrown around. They would decompress on the ride back to Albuquerque.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abilene High School

Abilene, TX.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The transports arrived back at the high school with none of the secrecy of their departure. The passengers were still in high spirits after their successful day despite their varying degrees of damp and/or dirty. Agent Purcell cleared his throat as the officers meandered back into the hall.

"If I may have everyone's attention.....Please folks"

The hall finally went quiet.

"I want to thank everyone for their efforts today, the raid went better than expected and the early word from the search teams is that there are A LOT of drugs in that house and they lost count of the numbers of weapons when they ran out of fingers. As you know shots were fired and SWAT was forced to neutralise a suspect but the SWAT officer was protected by his armour and the suspect will face prosecution after his release from the hospital. Other than the officer who shall remain un-named who tripped on a fallen clothes line" there was some jeering to the back of the group as the man with the sprained ankle received the anticipated mocking from his colleagues.

One woman shouted in retort "A man wouldn't know what a washing line was if it jumped out in front of him, would never happen to a woman" Most of the men groaned in response to this whilst the few women called out various terms of understanding.

"Damn straight" Mary added her own words of support.

Purcell continued, "The casualties were lighter than feared as we know they had the potential to do much worse. In total seven people have been arrested, all of whom will be facing very lengthy prison sentences thanks to your efforts"

The assembled group was getting restless

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for, you may go shower and change and then grab something to eat. Tables and chairs are being set out now for anyone who engaged a suspect to fill out a report before leaving, and once again thank you all."

The crowd broke up chattering, making their way to the extremely welcome facilities. The women were well outnumbered, however the men quietly sloped off when they pointed out it meant they wouldn't have to queue so long for their showers. Mary hoped they would have more understanding of why there is always such a wait when their wives use restrooms.

--------------------------------------------------------

The locker room was bustling with men in various states of undress, ; some still in their dirty clothes and some well on the way to being acceptable in both smell and appearance.

Marshall had just exited his cubicle and had a towel wrapped low on his hips when something apparently caught the attention of one of the local SWAT guys. Many of the men in the room had tattoos, military, loved ones et cetera including him but this looked distinctly amateur.

"Hey Marshal,", referring to his job rather than his name. "What's the ink?"

Many of the menothers in the room had tattoos, tattoos displaying military service, or dedication to their loved ones et cetera including himand so on but this looked distinctly amateur.

Marshall looked quizzical for a moment as he processed the question. _"Ink? What is he talking about"_

"Excuse me?" He sought clarification of the question.

The guy seemed confused, "The tat, on your back. What's the deal?"

No more clear on what the guy is talking about Marshall begins to reply, "I don't have...."

"Just there" responds the man, pointing to an area on his back just above his boxers and reading out the text "Property of USMS". This exchange was beginning to catch the attention of the other members of the SWAT team whose interest was piqued by the fact that Marshall wasn't quite understanding the question posed to him.

Marshall attempted to look at the place that was being indicated but not being an owl he couldn't quite see it. He moved towards the sinks which had mirrors above in an effort to get a better look. He could see now what the guys were referring to. There was something printed in half inch high block characters on the small of his back which hadn't been there the last time he looked. It was faded but still very readable, albeit backwards in the mirror. It did indeed say what the officer had read aloud. He recalled the prior evening and it took only a few seconds for all the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place. First his sleeping without his shirt in the heat and then the almost unique occurrence this morning of Mary being awake before him . He didn't for a second wonder who had written on him, there was only one possible culprit. Marshall was used to being pranked by his partner but this was certainly a new one. Usually she just tampered with the things on his desk and hid them outright in unlikely places. Once he had even found his entire tub of paperclips strung together and hanging on the ficus like it was a Christmas tree.

"So?" said the man.

"It would appear that my partner has pulled one of her practical jokes and I as ever seem to be the target". He smiled as he said it and recalled some of the other incredibly imaginative ways she had livened up his work day, usually when it things weren't going to plan.

"Your partner wrote on you....and you didn't notice?" The guy recalled the tall blonde who Marshall had been with throughout the day and his voice had taken on a decidedly sceptical tone.

Marshall sighed. "Apparently not, I should have known something was afoot when Mary was awake first this morning. It is a suspiciously rare event"

He looked at the SWAT teams faces as he answered and didn't need to be psychic to read the question they all wanted to ask.

Marshall had to think for a minute on how to answer the unspoken question without raising further suspicion. "My partner and I, when away in the course of our duties always leave the connecting door between our rooms slightly open in case of an emergency. It has paid off more than once and is now a habit, even though we were not on duty last night. The AC in the motel was woefully underpowered for this weather and last night I didn't have my t-shirt on, she must have snuck in this morning and done it then"

The men were clearly only been half satisfied and one of them daringly asked a little more. "So...you're pretty 'close' with her then?" The intent was clear in the tone of his voice.

"Four years and more than a few close calls too" he replied "But not in the biblical sense, since you asked" he shot a wry smile at the man who had dared to ask further.

"Bet you wouldn't mind." Another voice listening to the conversation offered and several other men in the group roared with laughter.

It was always fun getting in a few wisecracks at Feds they haven't hadn't met before; it was almost a team sport.

Marshall conspicuously ignored the last suggestion. He could see what the guys were doing and wasn't going to give them any more. To himself though he pondered for a moment and then agreed. Perhaps not, but not the way these men were implying. He cared very deeply for Mary and some part of him held on to hope that maybe...someday.

Having finished dressing and gathering his dirty things he bid the men farewell with the excuse that he had a report to make out and more importantly they better hurry if they don't want Mary to have eaten all the best food.

As soon as Marshal left a short discussion followed among the SWAT team as they tried to figure out what section of the Marshall Service the duo were from. After some debating they settled on the Fugitive Task Force having seen them pursue and take down the half naked running guy like they did it every day. Witness Protection never crossed anyone's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back into the gym he scanned the room, his eye falling almost instantly upon the woman with damp blonde hair. She was sitting at a table across the court and he walked over to join her. On the table were two copies of their report forms which had to be filled out. Two cups of coffee, two bottles of water and two paper plates accompanied them. One was loaded with an assortment of sandwiches and other savoury foods while the other carried a selection of sweet treats, muffins and cookies.

"You girls are always so slow, chatting in the ladies room" Mary accused, glad there were more than enough showers for everyone in the room allotted to her gender.

"I see you headed straight for the food; I do hope you left some for everyone else." Marshall considered bringing up the obvious subject but then he saw the coffee and changed his mind.

He sat down and reached for the coffee realising he hadn't eaten in 8 hours. A sandwich all but jumped into his hand and was immediately devoured. His actions were almost mirrored across the table by Mary. As he ate he saw the men enter the room who had been so interested in him and his partner. He hoped that it didn't look odd that whilst they had two plates on their table, they were both shared.

They ate, drank and filled out their reports in a companionable silence. Both were eager to get back on the road. It was another long drive home and the sooner they left the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in finishing this story, I came down with the Swine Flu and then real life happened but here it is. Chapter 5 was supposed to be short but Mary and Marshall were having such a good time and who was I to stop them?**

**Property of Mary Shannon - Chapter 5**

Emerging from the blissfully air-conditioned gym, their bags were un-ceremonially dumped into the back seat of the car. It would be another long drive home but they would take shifts, sleep could be had and books read to pass the time.

The journey began with Mary a passenger. She absently watched late-afternoon Abilene pass by and her mind raced.

' _How long before he brings up the subject? He has found it hasn't he?'_

Marshall was quiet in the driver's seat, but not suspiciously so. Mary knew only too well how much concentration it took to navigate an unfamiliar city for the first time, even if it was just the reverse of the journey they made that morning. Forty minutes of silence carried them first passed Dyess Air Force base and then finally to the on ramp of interstate 20. They both relaxed a little as the car picked up speed, an open road and light traffic ahead. The urban sprawl fell quickly away and Marshall finally broke his silence.

"Did you know that Abilene was established in 1881 by cattle traders as a shipping point for the Texas and Pacific Railway and was named after Abilene, Kansas?"

"Nope" replied Mary, her inner voice added that it was better than _"Did you know that people who write on other people find unexpected sticky substances in their office chair the next day?"_

"Or that it has a population of approximately 160,000 people" Marshall Continued.

Hoping to surprise her partner, "That one I knew." She looked over at him in the hope that that might keep his trivia under control for while.

Marshall looked back at her with a suspicious look and countered, "Only because you read it on a signpost this morning".

Mary just smiled, retrieving her magazine from where it lay in her bag. She rarely got a chance to finish reading anything at home, either she couldn't find the time or someone else beat her to it.

The next part of the conversation somehow managed to span almost 200 miles.

"Let me guess," Marshall started. "Readers Digest?"

Mary chose not to dignify his query with a response. 20 miles further down the road he guessed again. "Good Housekeeping?"

Mary choked as it struck her just how ironic it would be if she actually read that; thinking of the state the FBI had left her house in.

10 minutes later another guess "Field and Stream?"

Mary sighed and relied "There are no fish in my pool and I prefer to keep my shooting to humans of the felonious variety"

"They cover guns" Marshall shot back.

"Nothing that fits my leg holster without making me walk funny."

Another measureless period of time passed by and Marshall decided to up the ante. Far too long spent in the bookshop and among an eclectic profusion of magazine racks left him bristling with even more unlikely suggestions. He reigned in his inclination to the obscure however; something light to start with he thought, something to which he had a recurring subscription.

"Popular Science?"

"I wouldn't want to take it from their only subscriber....you" Mary looked at him with what could almost be described as sympathy.

"Science fiction weekly perhaps?"

"You are such a nerd" She turned back to her magazine to hide a smile.

A few more miles passed before he continued.

"Kulttuuri tutkimus"

"Gezundheit" Mary excused.

"It's Finnish" He elaborated.

"I wish you would" She smiled again, down time with Marshall was always surprisingly fun.

-------------[Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Focus"

MS: "I can't if you don't shut up". At this point Mary wasn't really reading anymore, she was waiting to see what bizarre title he would spout next.

MM: "It's a science magazine"

MS: "I've never read it and already I hate it"

-------------[Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Phrack"

MS: "Language Marshall"

MM: "Arizona Highways"

MS: "Seriously...they have a magazine for that?!?"

-------------[ Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Cross-stitcher"

MS: "The last time I stitched I nearly killed three people" then she added "and not with my gun"

MM: "Celebrator beer news"

MS: "Now you're talking my language"

-------------[ Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Urban desires"

MS: "I don't think you're supposed to admit to that one"

-------------[ Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Fly fishing online"

MS: "If it's online then why do they have a magazine?

MM: "Lack of Wi-Fi coverage at favourite fishing spots"

MS: "You mean the can"

-------------[ Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Popular Mechanics"

MS: "I'm not popular with my mechanic"

MM: "And you wonder why"

MM: "Money"

MS: "Yes Please!"

-------------[Passage of time and miles]-----------------

MM: "Numismatic news"

MS: "I think they have a new drug for that"

MM: "Cat Fancy"

MS: "Fancy cats. Probably cost more to feed than Jinx and Brandi"

MM: "Llama Lover"

Mary looked over at Marshall and tried to read his expression. "You're making these up now aren't you?" she accused. "Do even half of those exist? ... Don't answer that, you probably have a subscription to most of them." Mary tossed her magazine into the backseat, she hadn't been paying any attention the since they passed through Lubbock.

* * *

They had just passed Amarillo and were looking for a place to stop. They shortly spied a small, rundown gas station which hopefully would fulfil their needs. Fuel, water and the call of nature beckoned and then a switch in drivers for the remainder of their journey.

15 minutes later they were sat at a wooden picnic table held together with duct tape and prayer. Mary had laid her head on her arms as Marshall re-appeared.

"I'm so hungry" Mary didn't raise her head to speak, she knew it was Marshall who had sat down across from her. She could see his boots between the narrow slats in the table but didn't need to.

"No food?" Marshall asked.

Mary raised her head to look at him. "I don't think they have had a fresh food delivery since the Bush administration"

"Which one?"

"The one with an IQ above room temperature" she explained.

"That bad huh?"

Mary sighed, "That dead thing we passed a few miles back is more appetising that what they have in there."

Marshall began to worry, it took a lot to make Mary say no to food especially when she was hungry. A hungry Mary is a cranky Mary.

The short break was behind them and Mary was now driving, surrounded by comfortable silence. Or at least it would have been silence without the grumbling sounds coming from Mary's stomach. Marshall took the irresistible opportunity to have a little fun at Mary's expense. He had been forced to put up with the SWAT guys jibes because of her prank and a little revenge was called for. Now the passenger, he was able to reach into the back and grab one of his bags and deposit it in the foot well out of Mary's reach. From the end-pocket he extracted something wrapped in a napkin which he proceeded to disrobe slowly. It was an oatmeal and raisin cookie that he had swiped whilst handing in their reports back at the high school. Mary gave him a look so shocked he was suddenly worried he had just eaten the last cookie on earth without sharing. He didn't need to say anything; his actions were speaking louder than anything he could have said. Over the course of working with Mary he had leant that revenge is always more effective when it is subtle. Mary's idea of subtle was hitting someone with the butt of her gun instead of shooting them with it. Mary doesn't do subtle, it unnerved her. Marshall finished his cookie and made an exaggerated show of removing crumbs from his fingers before balling up the napkin and stowing it back in his bag. If Mary hadn't been at the wheel at this point he was sure that she would have strangled him and turned to cannibalism.

* * *

She was forcing herself to concentrate on the road over the noises coming from her stomach. She hadn't eaten since the debrief and somehow the fossilised snacks at the gas station had managed to make hunger the more attractive option. She saw her partner reach into the back for his bag. This wasn't unusual as he couldn't possibly have finished Geology of the Himalayas yet and he always carried things to occupy his mind on long and uneventful journeys. She was accordingly surprised when he didn't pull the expected book or an MP3 player and rendered fully speechless as he unwrapped and consumed the entire cookie. Oatmeal and raisin was far from her favourite but couldn't he see that she was starving to death. She looked at him and could see that he was enjoying more than just the cookie; he was clearly trying to get a reaction. Was this because of what she had written on him last night? She supposed she deserved some sort of retaliation for her actions but thought that Marshall would never stoop so low as to taunt her with food like he might a hungry lion. It was a sure way to lose a limb. Using tremendous will she concentrated on the highway ahead, determined not to give Marshall the satisfaction of annoying her.

* * *

'_Well it had certainly gotten a response'_ thought Marshall. Sadly it was not the one he had expected. He had foreseen snatching and shouting and perhaps backhanded slaps from her free hand. He had even seen the change in her face as she had recognised his plot but then been amazed as she refused to rise to the bait. Still she wasn't getting any less hungry. His appendages were still at risk. Deciding that he had gotten as much revenge as he could at this point without risking serious injury he reached back into his bag and this time did withdraw the book he had started last night. He could see she was watching him out of the corner of her eye but knew she couldn't see what was BEHIND the book. As he began to read he surreptitiously watched the hope that his cookie hadn't been alone fade from her eyes. Mary turned her attention back to the scenery and her stomach protested once more. On cue and without looking up from his book he produced the muffin from its hiding place and held it in Mary's direction. Her eyes lit up again and the muffin was gone in under a minute.

* * *

Mary's first thought couldn't be put into words but her second was '_food_', and she devoured the muffin in perhaps three bites. As she scraped the last of the remains from the wrapper the sugar began to hit her bloodstream and she spoke.

"I knew that YOU knew better than to taunt me with food when I'm hungry"

"I know you're armed and dangerous well fed; hungry is a whole extra level of danger"

They looked at one another and shared a smile which was filled with mutual understanding and a little hint of something which neither would try to describe.

Such overt mush had a tendency to bring out Mary's sarcastic side and she broke the tension of the moment. "Damn straight, Buster."

* * *

Mary was really beginning to wonder why Marshall hadn't asked her about the message she had left him last night. Surely it could not have been showered away. He must have seen last time she had gotten marker ink on her hand it had taken days to scrub off. She suspected the incident with the cookie was a prelude to an elaborate revenge but she could be reading too much into it He had after all given her the delicious muffin. No. She knew him better than that. He would be waiting till she least expected it and somehow his revenge would be uniquely 'Marshall-esque'. It was time to do a little baiting.

She began "So what was with those SWAT guys this morning, do you think someone spiked their water bottles?"

Marshall remembered all too well what those fellows had been like in the locker room. He also knew that Mary was digging for information. She wanted to know if he had seen her message and what level of prank she going to have to be on the lookout for over the next week. It was considered fair game for them to play tricks on each other but they were generally harmless. Making a bunch of guys from Dallas think he was sleeping with his partner however was something entirely different, While undeniably amusing , that could potentially cause trouble if word filtered up through the chain of command. He knew Stan would accept an innocent explanation. He knew his inspectors. It would sound very suspicious to anyone else though. As for Mary, he would keep her wondering as long as he could.

Finally he answered "And Stan calls us immature, at least we can say we have never stooped so low as to have a water fight"

Mary laughed "But we could add it to the list of 'Things to turn Stan's hair Gray' for future reference"

Of course that took both marshals imagination to what a water fight in the office would look like and how long it would take for Stan to have either a nervous breakdown or a heart attack.

Mary was thinking tactics, who was closest to the water supplies and how she could 'accidently' soak Eleanor in the cross fire.

Marshall; well, he was only human and since he wasn't driving allowed his mind to wander, just for a moment. Pondering how one decides the winner of a water fight and failing to see how he could possibly 'lose' a water fight with Mary.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed quickly as conversation hopped from current affairs to mundane office stuff to that embarrassing photo on the ABQPD bulletin board of some criminal caught quite literally with his pants down. Somehow they danced always around a subject that wasn't 'writing on your partner whilst they are sleeping'. Mary was starting to go a little bit crazy. At least crazier than usual. They were approaching the outskirts of Albuquerque and she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight if she didn't know. With painful surrender she gave in, she simply couldn't leave it till morning.

"So are you ever going to say it" Irritation was in her voice.

"Say what?" He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily and spoke in his most innocent voice.

"You know what I'm talking about Doofus, don't play coy with me!" They had stopped at a red light and looked at each other for a moment. A tiny spark of panic began as Mary wondered if it was possible that he hadn't seen it.

The light turned green and she returned her eyes to the road ahead and drove on.

"Oh, you mean that. You know the SWAT guys think we are sleeping together?" Marshall tried his best to keep his face and voice stern as he said it.

The blood drained from Mary's face as he spoke. _'Crap'_ she thought. When she had done it she had intended it for his eyes only and hadn't anticipated a public showing of her work. She wanted to say something but all that came out was "erm".

Marshall continued. "They saw it in the locker room, I hadn't seen it, otherwise I would have put a shirt on earlier. They didn't believe my explanation. To be honest I wouldn't have either, it wasn't like I had time to think of a better response."

Mary began to try and form some nature of apology but failed. This could cause them a great deal of trouble she suddenly realized. She babbled a little as her mind went through how the crap could hit the fan on an official level, all the time far more worried that her partner was upset with her.

Marshall was about ready to break when he saw how Mary was reacting. He knew it was time to end the charade and save her from her thoughts. He started to laugh.

For a moment she was incredibly confused, moved briefly through angry and finally settled on amused. At once she realised Marshall's hard demeanour was an act and joined his now barely suppressed laughter.

"So they don't think were having sex then?" Mary was still worried though clearly Marshall wasn't angry at her.

"Oh no they do" Marshall answered "but I'm pretty sure they don't care."

"And you didn't correct them?"

"I suspect the more I protested the less they would believe me" said Marshall. "That and I think they were just trying to provoke me."

"Oh to have been a fly on the wall in there" Mary humoured "I would have loved to see you talk your way out of that one"

"I suspect you would have suffocated on the testosterone. Anyway, if a bunch of SWAT guys think I am getting some action with an attractive blonde with a gun who am I to change their minds.

Mary exclaimed "Men and their egos!"

The car pulled up outside Mary's house. They were still laughing as she took out her bag and with a smile bid goodnight to one another before Marshall drove off into the night. Now Mary was safely deposited, His original intention to also head for home began to falter. He decided to make one quick diversion along the way to pick something up. He would leave it in Mary's desk tomorrow morning.

* * *

--Epilogue--

The next morning Mary strode into the office in her usual bluff fashion. She could hear Marshall in the office talking to Stan and headed over to her desk. Without conscious effort she began the morning routine, logging onto her computer and then getting coffee. Eleanor had already deposited the first of no doubt many documents which needed her review and then signature. Mary reached to pick up a pen but after several moments of blind groping realized none were to hand. Somewhat mysteriously there were no pens to be had either scattered on the worn desktop nor slid into the yellow plastic tidy. Dimly realization began to sink in as she moved her search to the drawer. Mary was genuinely stunned by that sight which awaited her within that usually junk-filled space. Instead of partially screwed up, entirely ignored memos and the collected detritus from five years of desk-work she found the drawer was packed to bursting with brand new packets of Sharpies. She dimly picked up the topmost and largest pack of markers, a rainbow set of colours which dimly pleased her rather flabbergasted mind. These were not from the office supply cupboard. Clearly stuck to the pack was a sticky note which read 'Property of Mary Shannon'.

After a few minutes she gathered herself, many smiling shakes of the head later. Without a word she watched Marshall emerge from Stan's office and return to his desk. She pulled out a plain black sharpie and threw it at him with deadly accuracy. It didn't matter if he didn't give it back, she had MANY more! Marshall however had been keeping one eye on her after hearing the desk drawer open and caught it in one hand. He looked over and they shared a moment before continuing with the days tasks.


End file.
